425th annual Hunger Games
by thefrozenreader
Summary: This is the seventeeth Quater Quell, submit tributes! Quickly! Hurry! Will hopefully have extremely detailed chapters, to give you the best games ever! May the odd be EVER in your favor! CLOSED
1. The quarter Quell

**President Holly's POV**

"Welcome President Holly, we'll get you into make up before we bring you on camera to announce what the Quarter Quell will be of this year." greets a stagehand as I come into the room. I nod curtly as he leads me to the make-up tables.

"President Holly." A woman with a clipboard nods.

"You'll be here." a woman gestures at a blue-green, leather, revolving seat.

As the make-up people wash through my long ivory hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner I go over my lines in my head.

_Hello, _

_We will now be choosing what the Quarter Quells special theme will be._

**_I would then reach into the box and pull out a ballet for the seventeenth Quarter Quell._**

_it will be,_

"We are finished your make-up President Holly." I look up and see a new addition to my very large collection of tattoos. A new vine wraps around my arm and then around my neck. There's black eyeshadow over my ice blue eyes. My hair is cut into a pixie style and dyed red. My lips are blood red.

"We are live in one minute!" the director calls and I rush out onto the stage. It's marble and decorated with rose petals. There is vases around on pedastles.

"Places! Five, four, three." he holds up his hand, "Action!"

"Hello,

We will now be choosing what the Quarter Quells special theme will be."

I then reach into the box and pull out the ballet for the seventeenth Quarter Quell.

"It will be a fact that there will be younger and older kids to the ages of ten through to twenty! Thankyou!"

I walk off the stage to the sounds of cheers reaching through the windows from the streets below. This will be an interesting year.


	2. Tribute Form

**This isn't first come first serve and do whatever you want for them, it's a quater quell though...**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Description:

Personality: 

_Interview angle- _

_Quotes for interview-_

Clothes:

_Reaping outfit-_

_Chariot outfit ideas-_

_Interview dress-_

_Token- a twine necklace with a small snake jaw attached_

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategies:

Weapon:

Did your tribute volunteer? Why?

Reaction to the Reaping:

Family (Be detailed):

Past:

Romance in District (If any):

_Are they allowed..._

To have alliances?:

To have romance?

Favorite Color/Food:


	3. Sponsor Page

**So you'll be able to sponsor your own tributes, and once all the tributes are in I'll put up a poll to see which arena you want then when I close that we'll see who we want to not die in the Bloodbath or early in the games (this can be influenced though by reviewing).**

**

* * *

**

**How to get points:**

**Submit one tribute: 50 points**

**1 review: 10 points**

**If your tribute has a vote 5 points.**

* * *

**Here is what you can buy with those points:**

_**20 points: ( food dosen't last one day, even depending on how you use it):**_

**Empty water bottle**

**Empty back pack**

**A slice of bread**

_**40 points: (food lasts about one day, depending on how you use it):**_

**Half full water bottle**

**Half a loaf of bread **

**Small heat reflective blanket**

**Backpack w/ small knife or two arrows**

_**100 (food lasts about three days):**_

**Full bottle of water **

**a loaf of bread**

**fruitbasket**

**Painkillers**

_**150 (food lasts five days about):**_

**Half a pound of meat**

**burn medicine**

**Two full water bottles**

**A small knife**

**Heat reflective sleeping bag**

_**175 (food lasts one week):**_

**One pound of meat**

**A knife**

**A spearhead**

**Two loaves a bread**

**Three waterbottles**

_**250 points:**_

**Any weapon of your choice**

**_(P.S. Near the end the prices will go up)_**

**

* * *

**

KatnissIsTheLove: 100

Make Your Move: 50

Peace674: 10

spindleberried: 50

.19: 10

Pokemaster99: 60

gossamergirl: 60

FlitterCherub: 50

The-tx: 50

MockingJay and the jabberJay: 100

AmazingBliss24: 50

DanceInTheStars: 50

BookaddictforLife: 60

3rdBase101: 50

Competent Mellophone: 100

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: 50

L.24: 50

Lyra Russ: 50

mrssalvatoreDK3: 50

riddle-girl-lost: 50

hinkle123: 50

littlemissmockingjay:

gameanytime: 60

Lanraja: 50

IceTigers: 50

Gleek-gal101: 50

Finnicklover4ever: 50

Zink-the-zebra: 50

* * *

If you need anymore information on the points just send in a review (or Pm me, both give you 10 points) your question, I will put the Q&A up here. If it ia already mentioned and your doing it just for a couple more points it will cost you five points. you get one chance.

Q&A

You can be a sponsor by just reviewing


	4. TRibute List

Don't let this list change who your submitting, it isn't first come first serve. Here is the list so far.

District 1 (luxury items)

F: Flare Heartforth (16)

M: ***Reserved***

District 2 (doctors and medicine)

F:

M:

District 3 (electronics)

F: Bliss Hart (14)

M:

District 4 (fishing)

F:

M:

District 5 (math research)

F:

M: Torus Washer

District 6 (science research)

F

M

District 7 (lumber)

F

M

District 8 (textiles)

F: Kendal Resista

M

District 9 (hunting)

F:

M: Jake Borders

District 10 (livestock)

F

M:

District 11 (agriculture)

F:

M: Demitri Yarrow (17)

District 12 (coal mining)

F: Collice Aithne (16)

M:


	5. Tribute List 2

Don't let this list change who your submitting, it isn't first come first serve. Here is the list so far.

District 1 (luxury items)

F: Flare Heartforth (16)

M:

District 2 (doctors and medicine)

F:

M:

District 3 (electronics)

F: Bliss Hart (14)

M:

District 4 (fishing)

F:

M:

District 5 (math research)

F:

M: Torus Washer (15)

District 6 (science research)

F: Joscelyn Stoel Bryant (16)

M

District 7 (lumber)

F

M

District 8 (textiles)

F: Kendal Resista (15)

M

District 9 (hunting)

F::Penelo Marixa (15)

M: Jake Borders (17)

District 10 (livestock)

F

M: Zen Lef (10)

District 11 (agriculture)

F:

M: Demitri Yarrow (17)

District 12 (coal mining)

F: Collice Aithne (16)

M:


	6. Tribute List 3

Don't let this list change who your submitting, it isn't first come first serve. Here is the list so far.

District 1 (luxury items)

F: Flare Heartforth (16)

M:

District 2 (doctors and medicine)

F: Jezella Sereson

M:

District 3 (electronics)

F: Bliss Hart (14)

M:

District 4 (fishing)

F:***REserved***

M:

District 5 (math research)

F:

M: Thor Vang (17)

District 6 (science research)

F: Joscelyn Stoel Bryant (16)

M: Torus Washer (15)

District 7 (lumber)

F: Jade Firestone

M

District 8 (textiles)

F: Kendal Resista (15)

M

District 9 (hunting)

F::Penelo Marixa (15)

M: Jake Borders (17)

District 10 (livestock)

F

M: Zen Lef (10)

District 11 (agriculture)

F: Lamidia Harboro(14)

M: Demitri Yarrow (17)

District 12 (coal mining)

F: Collice Aithne (16)

M:


	7. TRibute List 4

Don't let this list change who your submitting, it isn't first come first serve. Here is the list so far.

District 1 (luxury items)

F: Flare Heartforth (16)

M:

District 2 (doctors and medicine)

F: Zena Springfield (13)

M:

District 3 (electronics)

F: Bliss Hart (14)

M:

District 4 (fishing)

F: Jenna Perry (14)

M:

District 5 (math research)

F: Alia Faerin (12)

M: Thor Vang (17)

District 6 (science research)

F: Joscelyn Stoel Bryant (16)

M: Torus Washer (15)

District 7 (lumber)

F: Jade Firestone (15)

M: Dustin Harlinhanger (13)

District 8 (textiles)

F: Kendal Resista (15)

M

District 9 (hunting)

F::Penelo Marixa (15)

M: Jake Borders (17)

District 10 (livestock)

F: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese (15)

M: Zen Lef (10)

District 11 (agriculture)

F: Lamidia Harboro(14)

M: Demitri Yarrow (17)

District 12 (coal mining)

F: Collice Aithne (16)

M:


	8. Final Tribute List!

**Wow! We have everyone. I couldn't put everybody in and if you asked for one, I really tried to put you in a career district so... well, unless you didn't want to be career. May the odds be EVER in your favor!**

District one (luxury items)

F: Flare Heartforth (16)

M:Caleb Heffly

District 2 (doctors and medicine)

F: Zena Springfield (13)

M: Lavi Kaan (15)

District 3 (electronics)

F: Bliss Hart (14)

M: Gage Abel

District 4 (fishing)

F: Fawn (14)

M: Terry Xyaos

District 5 (math research)

F: Alia Faerin (12)

M: Thor Vang (17)

District 6 (science research)

F: Joscelyn Stoel Bryant (16)

M: Torus Washer (15)

District 7 (lumber)

F: Jade Firestone (15)

M: Dustin Harlinhanger (13)

District 8 (textiles)

F: Kendal Resista (15)

M: Dracen Noel

District 9 (hunting)

F::Penelo Marixa (15)

M: Jake Borders (17)

District 10 (livestock)

F: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese (15)

M: Zen Lef (10)

District 11 (agriculture)

F: Lamidia Harboro(14)

M: Demitri Yarrow (17)

District 12 (coal mining)

F: Collice Aithne (16)

M: Jade Sparks


	9. District ones Reaping

**Okay, so now that we have all the tributes in I'll start the reaping, this is the first one so I'll do them all like this for the games**** and I'm putting I'm a poll which will allow you to vote for your favorite tribute, then I'll re submit it when the games start.**

**Flare Heartforth's POV Heartforth Residence**

I sit up on my bed trying not to be excited for today. I was going into the Hunger Games and I was comin' out one way or the other. I pat the soft silky bedsheets and look longingly at my teddy bear that sits on my pillow.

I would miss this. Even though I'd rather have a nice magenta rather than hot pink and pastel blue I loved my room. But I needed to prove that I wasn't scary, or well, I would be proving that. I guess more stronger, less likely to be killed off.

I get up and wait for the doorbell to ring. I had ordered my dress a couple days back but since lots of people were ordering for the reaping my dress was supposed to arrive today. I go downstairs and -unsurprisingly- my uncle is passed out on the baby blue couch in the front living room, his face buried in the cushions. I sigh, this happens every day and he nearly suffocated one time.

"Hey Uncle..." I shout and suddenly he's sitting upright with a Sunday shadow. He's usually clean shaven but I guess he'd have to go to the bathroom later. He is so drunk these days he is usually sitting on the couch watching a sport or the news casts.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks angrily trying to get up except he groans in pain from his hangover.

"Because my dress hasn't come yet!" I shout back and just then the doorbell rings, "Now it has." I say quieter.

I go and open the door and a guy about my age with bad acne problems and dressed in a red shirt and black slacks is there with a box. I smile and take the box, pay the exact tab, 200$, and slam the door. I don't give tips to slow people.

I run up stairs and throw the box onto my bed and open it. In it there is a long, sleeveless silk dress the color of the night sky. I gasp and can't wait to try it on. When I pull it over my head it smoothly slides over my body and flutters on my legs. I do a little twirl and laugh. I'll look better than any capitol person could even dream, even with their body plastic and skin colouring. I sit at the small make-up table I had inherited from my Mom and place a small bit of mascara on my eye-lashes since I don't really need my teal coloured eyes to look any larger then they are. I place some red lipstick on and run a diamond encrusted brush through my bronze hair. The brush had been a gift from my father but when I'm pulling it through my hair a diamond falls off. I put it in my pocket as my token. I hadn't thought I would be in need of one.

When I get back downstairs my uncle is asleep again. I shrug my shoulders, let him sleep and I walk out the door into the bright sunlight.

**Caleb Heffley's POV The Park**

I stretch out on the grass looking at the sun rising just over the treetops. I sigh, it's a beautiful day with a terrible meaning. Well, not that terrible. More of a displeasure, like, none of us want to die, and at least one of us has too. But I don't want to be the one to die, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

"What are you doing out so early?" Raven's voice startles me. She's been my girlfriend for nearly a year now and I can count on the usual heavy boots she wears -just to make a difference- to alert me of her I look up though, she's in a light blue dress that hangs loosely down her body and soft, white slippers.

"Hey Ray, I just couldn't sleep." I say as she sits down beside me, "I wonder what the designers will have picked out for me?" I ask. My father had insisted on giving me personal designers for clothes and looks whenever I may appear on T.V. but it had become a joke between Raven and I.

"I don't know, I wonder if it will be horrifying." she flips her long black hair over her shoulder at the same time a flip my bangs back. They kind of got annoying after a while of flipping in a day but I wouldn't dare cut it or the design team would have my head.

"Hey guys!" Shaun calls from behind us, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." he laughs sitting down in between us. Shaun is Raven's little brother and is practically my little brother since I have no siblings of my own. We did get along better though, then him and Raven. They always fought or would tease each other.

"No, it's fine." I see he's dressed in a dress suit complete with a red tie. He looks kind of ridiculous since it's slightly big on him and he's only ten.

"Sooo, what's up, oh and you should get ready, they're starting the reapings in an hour." Shaun says raising an eyebrow at my jogging pants and sweatshirt.

"Really! Oh I got to go! See you guys!" I say and run off back in the direction of my house. When I get back my Mom is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and her dress is on and she's watching the pre-reaping commercials, "I'm going." I say before she can start anything. Once I get in the 'powder room' as my design team calls it but I like to call it the room of torture.

"Your late !" says Anita, the white haired, blue skinned pixie like make-up artist, "We expected you earlier!"

"Shut up Anita, just do what you have to do!" I say, already annoyed with her capitol accent, I hate it, I hate how it always rises it at the end.

She grumbles something then yells, "Lilith, Anorith! Get over here with his clothes!" A girl, Lilith, and a guy, Anorith, run in with a package of clothes. Anorith unzips the package and I wave them out as I change into the odd body suit custom made for me. It's a long sleeved, purple and black body suit with some sparkles and black leather boots. I grumble about it being odd ad too girly-ish. I pick off the sparkly sequins but don't even try to get out the smaller sparkles which would be suicide, but I will wear a leather jacket over it, "Let's see how it looks!" Anita comes in, "I thought we ordered sparkles, no matter, now we need make-up!"

I scoff, "Ya right, you aren't getting any make-up on me!" I get up and back towards the door, grabing my leather jacket to wear over 'it' and head out the door. I make my way through the streets to the center and wait with all the other fourteen year olds. I look over at Raven who's nervously checking her watch and glancing at Shaun and I each. In the middle stands my Mom in her ridicoulous gown.

**Capitol Citizens POV **

I turn on the T.V. and watch as some of the pre-reaping shows drone on and on. I can't wait to see district one and what Tributes they come up with. I still can't believe they had to put the show at 6:00 in the morning.

"Susie! Are the Reapings on yet?" My older sister Malificent calls just as President Holly is standing there announcing that they were, "I hear them, MOM!" she shouts, "The Reaping is on! You're gonna miss it!"

Suddenly, my mom and Malificent run down the stairs and to the living room to sit beside me on the couch.

"Welcome everyone to the 425th Hunger Games or the 17th Quarter Quell! This year there will be children aged ten through twenty available for reaping!" the mayor announces, then he goes through the history of Panem, which is really, really long!

"Welcome our Escort Sonja Kily!" A girl with orange hair and pink and white zebra striped skin hops up onto stage. She has one of those timeless faces which makes you have to guess whether she's sixteen or forty. Everyone bursts into applause at the sight of her.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome! We will be choosing our ladies first!" she announces and goes over to the circular bowl, "Now remember if you are chosen and would like to keep your position you are allowed to deny anyone who volunteers for you!" she smiles and pulls out a name, "Lola Martinez!" A girl that's ten goes slowly onto stage, everyone gasps.

"I volunteer!" shouts a girl and the cameras swivel to her. She looks smart and strong.

"Lola, will this young lady take your place?" Sonja asks and Lola numbly nods, "What's your name?"

"My name is Flare Heartforth!" she smiles brilliantly as she walks up to stage proudly.

"Okay now for our boys, the same rule for you, if you want to deny someone volunteering for you, you are allowed." and she sticks her hand in the bowl and pulls a paper out quickly, "Shaun Kingsley!" someone in the crowd gasps and another ten year old goes up onto stage.

"I volunteer!" shouts two boys, one is small and skinny the other is only slightly bigger.

"We'll pick you!" Sonja laughs pointing at the guy with a mob of blonde hair and Shaun runs off the stage quickly, "What's your name?"

"My name is Caleb Heffley." he says looking stricken but trying to keep it together.

"Shake hands!" Sonja says, "And may the odds ever be in your favour!" she laughs again.

President Holly comes back on, "Okay, so tune in. in an hour for our next reaping!"

**There we go, and btw I won't have the next chapter actually ready in an hour, I think, well I might. So stay tuned! ;D**


End file.
